Gotta Lotta Small Town (TV Series)
'Gotta Lotta Small Town '''is a American Show which NBC airs, the series was picked up on January 21, 2017, with a order of 15 episodes for its first season. the show is slated to premiere September 2017, for its pilot. the show actaully airs November 15, 2017. Season One was confirmed to run through the 2017-18 broadcast season, and a course of 16 half-hours episodes. on January 20, 2017, it was announced that the season will consist 16 episodes, split into two 8-Episode sections, the first halve of which aired on Netflix on July 22, 2017, and the second halve will air sometime in late fall 2017, on the streaming service. after (part 1) of the season aired, the show will take a 4-month break, before (part 2) premieres in late fall, a twitter was made by the writers confirming part 2's premiere date is on November 9, 2017, the original pilot was shot in summer of 2015, but it was scapped along with its prod.code 101. the series has a special after Season 1 finishes, which will feature a crossover with ''Just Living The Life which will broadcast in 2018. on July 25th, it was reported that ABC had not renewed the show for a second season. reasons where that the cast's contracts expired before ABC could plan a Season 2 Premise 16-year old, akward kid Norman is chasing girls for years and finds a girl when they moved to the country and he does anything to get a date with her. Overview Episodes Crossover/Special on July 24th, a special episode was planned to air in 2018, and will be airing after season one, and its the cut episode from the first season, this episode was originally meant to air in the planned second season but due to the show's cancellation this episode has a special airdate. Home Media the season will release 2 discs with 8-episodes in each disc an will release on Home Video April 24, 2018. Cancellation on July 25th, Deadline confirmed that ABC cancelled the high rated show on the network, after 3-days since the first halve of the season debuted on netfilx. the reason why the show cancelled was becuase of accuzations with the cast, and there contracts was soon to expire before the second season began production, the show will conclude on November 9, 2017 on Netflix Streaming Service. Reception The first halve of the season of Gotta Lotta Small Town received generally negative reviews, with most noting the series was very derivative of its source material and was oriented toward fans of the original show. On Rotten Tomatoes, the series has a rating of 32%, based on 41 reviews, with an average rating of 4.2/10. The site's critical consensus reads, "After the initial dose of nostalgia, Fuller House has little to offer to anyone except the original series' most diehard fans."51 On Metacritic the series has an average score of 35 out of 100, based on 28 critics, indicating "generally unfavorable reviews" |}